bryan_airlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Airlines Wiki
Information. Bryan Airlines History Bryan Airlines was founded on June 24, 1970. The carrier's first base was Detroit Metro Airport (DTW).The airline first flew domestic & international short-haul services on December 8, 1970. Long-haul operations commenced exactly 4 years later on December 8, 1974. On January 22, 2018, Bryan Airlines sold their 30 Boeing 737-700, 110 Boeing 737-800, 90 Boeing 737-900ER, 30 Boeing 737 MAX 8, & 10 Boeing 737 MAX 9 to the Angrbirdsrio Airlines Group. This was not only part of a restructuring plan, but also due to the trade dispute with Boeing over the CSeries (now A220). The selling of the Boeing aircraft was also due to losses that Bryan Airlines suffered in the first quarter of 2018. On March 11, 2018, Bryan Airlines sold their remaining 787 aircraft to ABR Airlines. Bryan Airlines is now a fully-owned subsidiary of Bryan Airlines Group (BAG), owned by Bryan Bunton (51%) & Brooke Temple (49%). On April 5, 2018, BAG was founded, but June 29, 2018 was when the group became fully merged. Joint Ventures/Alliances In September 2015, Bryan Airlines & Brooke Airlines began to lay out a global joint-venture to further strengthen their route networks & boost competition in several key markets. Hubs in London-Heathrow, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Tokyo-Narita, Buenos Aires, Bangkok-Suvarnabhumi, & Singapore were opened as a result of the strengthened alliance. Three years later, in June 2018, the two airlines merged to form BAG. The airlines will still retain their independent brands, but will be 100%-owned subsidiaries of BAG. Bryan Bunton (BAG CEO) says "The partnership between the two airlines is stronger than it's ever been, & will continue to gain strength for many years to come." Codeshare Agreements * Aer Lingus * Aerolíneas Argentinas * Aeroméxico * Air Europa * Air France * Air India * Air Italy * Air Monarch * Air Serbia * Alaska Airlines * Alitalia * All Nippon Airways * American Airlines * Angrybirdsrio Airlines * Austrian Airlines * Avianca * British Airways * Brooke Airlines * Brussels Airlines * Caribbean Airlines * Cayman Airways * Copa Airlines * Delta Air Lines * Dev Airlines * EgyptAir * El Al * Emirates * Etihad Airways * Eurowings * Finnair * Fly Jamaica Airways * Hawaiian Airlines * Iberia * Icelandair * Interjet * Japan Airlines * JetBlue Airways * Kenya Airways * KLM * Kuwait Airways * LEVEL * LOT Polish Airlines * Lufthansa * Norwegian Air Shuttle * Philippine Airlines * Primera Air * Qantas * Qatar Airways * Royal Air Maroc * Royal Jordanian * Saudia * Singapore Airlines * South African Airways * Sun Country Airlines * Swiss International Air Lines * TAME Ecuador * TAP Air Portugal * Thomas Cook Airlines * Turkish Airlines * United Airlines * Virgin Atlantic * VivaAerobus * Volaris * WestJet * WOW air Business Model * Flying transatlantic flights from secondary airports (ex: Flint-Dublin or Newburgh-Paris) * Flying to underserved airports which don't have much airline connections (ex: Toledo or Saginaw) * Flying more direct services (Ex: Los Angeles-Singapore & Denver-Singapore) Livery Notable Statements * "Fly on our next-generation flagship Airbus A350-1000." 06/01/2017 * "Goodbye Boeing 747-400, Hello Airbus A350-1000." 06/23/2017 * "If anyone tries to stop us, we will stop at nothing to expand our rapidly-growing network." 09/06/2017 * "Our Airbus A330-900neo will be a great experience for our customers from 2018. A better, quiet, comfortable, airspace cabin." 09/25/2017 * "By the way, Brooke Airlines will have between 1500 & 2000 aircraft by 2025." 06/04/2018'' See Also * Bryan Airlines Fleet * Bryan Airlines Fleet Database * Bryan Airlines Aircraft Route Network Profits & Losses Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse